With continuous developments in sciences and technologies, display devices with display functions have been more and more widely used in applications. Among the display devices, a color display can provide more information and better visual experiences to users than a black/white display. A liquid crystal display device usually uses color filters to form color images, i.e., uses a space color mixing principle to mix three primary colors.
In a conventional liquid display device, liquid crystals are placed between an array substrate and a color film substrate, and two electrodes can generate an electrical field to drive electrical field effects of liquid crystal molecules. Correspondingly, a light source can be transmitted or blocked, and thus to display images. In comparison to a monochrome liquid crystal display device, a color liquid crystal display device further includes a color filter, i.e., a color-blocking layer. Every pixel usually includes three sub-pixels, corresponding to a red (R) color-blocking area, a Green (G) color-blocking area, and a Blue (B) color-blocking area in the color filter, respectively. A driving circuit provides red (R), green (G), and blue (B) signals of images, to drive corresponding pixels. Then a white light source can show different colors when the white light source passes through different color-blocking areas in the color filter, to display colorful images. Further, in a conventional red (R)-green (G)-blue(B) three-color liquid crystal display device, the driving circuit outputs different driving voltages to drive the liquid crystal display device to display different gray scales. Subsequently, different colors are displayed through different gray scales to accomplish a multi-color display. Four gray scale voltages are necessary for a 64-color display, which has a high power-consumption. Lowering frequencies may be used to reduce the power consumption, but pixel leakage effect may happen, inducing an anomaly in displaying brightness of middle gray scales and an anomaly in colors of the images.
The disclosed display panel, and display device and pressure sensing method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.